


始皇观察日记

by kangjunyao



Category: fgo秦始皇
Genre: M/M, 外星触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangjunyao/pseuds/kangjunyao
Summary: 外星触手设定，搞父皇





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 外星触手设定，搞父皇

大约七十四个星时前，我们捕获了它。  
事情是这样的，当时作为观察员的我们驾驶飞船路过了一个有些怪异的小时空，像是依附于某个已经成型的完整时空，我们到的时候那里即将崩毁，一切物质皆已湮灭，只有它静静地漂浮在那里，秉持着宇宙公约第三百一十五条，我们不能见死不救，因此赶在它也完全消逝前，我们将它捕获到了飞船上。  
它被单独安置在一个房间，作为被观察的对象，我们也不敢擅自对它使用我们星球的医用针剂。  
而且它根本不能称之为一个生物。  
作为宇宙旅游常客，我见过无数的文明，萌芽状态的，中兴时期的，以及，衰老的崩毁的文明。  
“也许它是那个文明最后的载体。”我的同伴说。  
“你感受到了什么？”我问。  
我的同伴等级要比我高一些，对于宇宙中游离的念力的感知度也要比我敏锐。  
“它的身上有着极强的念力。”  
我惊讶：“还没消散？”  
一般来说，只要生物死去，念力也会消失，就像牵挂会随着生命的消失而消散，但就我们捕获它时的情况来看，它所在的时空应该没有生物存活了。  
“念力很强，并且来自不同的时空，”我的同伴小心地斟酌着用词，“至少有两个异时空的念力附着在它身上。”  
我不由得咽了咽口水。  
我们这个种族于茫茫宇宙中寻找念力并以此为食，这得是极小心的活计，毕竟宇宙生物保护法放在那里，即使吸取念力并不会对生物本身造成损害，但年年都有看我们不顺眼的敌对星球势力对我们的生存方式提出抗议。  
眼下就宛如极尽漫长的无聊旅途中，忽然捡到了一块香甜美味的甜点，而且——  
而且它并非生物。  
我忍不住蠢蠢欲动起来，我的同伴看我一眼，我同样看得出他的渴望，但他到底要比我理智一些。  
“它还属于未知的东西，”他冷静道，“等足够了解之后，或许我们可以进食，也或许可以知道它身上那股古怪念力的来源。”  
那意味着我们甚至找得到一整个储备粮基地。  
我觉得我的口水已经流出来了。  
恰好此时，虚拟助手在我们身边点亮一个悬空的屏幕，那上面的是我们唯一的观察对象，它似乎睁开了“眼睛”。  
“它启动了。”我的同伴说。

我的八只支撑腕同时激动地挥舞起来，跟着迅速地滑下坐凳。  
“我去看看它。”我兴高采烈地说。  
我的同伴幅度微小地耸了耸肩，他的支撑腕几乎全部悬停在飞船指示台上，施舍似的分出一条对我挥了挥，像是毫不在意一样。  
但我知道他，尽管我等级比他低，但不管怎样我们作为搭档也一起做了不少工作，我知道他其实也可想去近距离接触我们捕获的那个【它】，不过他还肩负着操控飞船的重任，只好我这个智力等级较低的去做些前期接触。他羡慕我，哈。  
我拖着一路湿痕向着观察的房间走去，在宇宙中就是这点不好，长时间远离水源会使我们分泌出体内的水分抱持皮肤的温度，不过在一般文明的眼里这似乎并不是什么好习惯，希望它不会觉得奇怪。  
在升起隔离罩之前我先过滤了一下房间的空气，它并没有携带什么未知的病菌，但提前准备总是没错的。我进入了房间。  
“你好。”我拘谨地问候道。  
它在我出现的第一瞬间便向我望来，它的外形像是普通的类宇宙人，只是身后长长的羽翅令我的判断有些迟疑，或许它被制造的时候有仿虫类的外形也说不定。  
它没有发出声音。  
为了给它留个好印象，我尝试了我所知道的所有种族的语言，尽管有些偏僻的语种我只会几个简单短语，不过只要知道怎么打招呼就行。  
终于它回应了一句什么。  
我听不懂。  
我有些挫败地调出翻译器，它似乎对这个小玩意感兴趣，想要拿过去，我连忙伸出一只支撑腕系在它伸过来的手腕上，阻止它做出其他的举动。  
它又说了句什么，大概有些恼怒？反正我是看不懂类宇宙人的表情的，翻译器已获得了足够的比对范本，很快我耳蜗里响起机械的翻译声。  
“你是什么东西？”它在问。  
真奇妙，一个人造物仿佛有着自主思想一般，像是真的生物一样做出反应，即使早已对智能造物习以为常，我仍对此感到赞叹。  
我们种族是灵魂学说的支持者，没有灵魂便不是生物，在我看来，它属于造物已经是板上钉钉的事实了，不知道为何我的同伴还对此保持疑虑。  
不过不同于一般的造物，它身上附着的念力几乎到了浓郁的地步，我缠在它肢腕上的那只须腕不由得缠得更紧，内侧的吸盘则软软地吸附在它皮肤表面，滑动间留下恋恋不舍的水光。  
我忍不住吸食了一点念力。  
接着我的脑中便轰然一响，我从未吸食过这样精纯又磅礴的念力，那几乎将我的脑子挤压到了极限，无数声音响在我耳边，其余的须腕挥动着缠向它，它反抗了，但无济于事，我几乎贪婪地将它整个拢在怀里。  
我馋坏了。  
我将它搞得黏答答的。但仅存的清醒的那部分告诉我这样有些不对劲，我只好一边在内心的小角落里勉强抗拒这强烈的诱惑，一边祈祷我的同伴能早点发现这边的异状。  
我的须腕缠缚着它的四肢和躯干，在那几乎等同于无的窄小布料里滑来滑去，这不是我本意，它们被那念力影响了，但看起来就仿佛我在猥亵它。  
“对、对不住。”我艰难地出声，随即一根须腕攀上它的胸前，吸盘吸吮着那颜色淡薄的两点嫣红色，好吧，这看起来并没有什么说服力，我有些后悔，我的同伴是对的，我不该未经观察与研究便轻易靠近它。  
它发出了一些奇异的声音，被我吸食的那股念力愈加躁动起来，看起来是它们想要听到的，我听见它咬着牙（说起来我还没看清它的口腔构造，它有牙吗？）说：“怪物。”

我变得难过起来。  
不可否认，我其实本来是想和它做一场友好的交流的。  
但现在因为这样那样的原因，我搞砸了。  
等到我的同伴终于发现不对劲并赶过来时，我几乎将它整个儿地包裹了起来，分开我们花了我同伴不少时间，它被我的粘液包裹着，裸露的身躯上尽是须腕缠绕时留下的红痕，还有一些分散的吸咬的斑痕。  
我那时候还被念力影响着，心满意足地看着它，那一刻它是属于我的，它很美，拥有我最喜爱的艳丽丰富的颜色。我爱它。  
紧接着我在神志不清中被隔离了二十个星时。  
直到我脑中灼烧的热度终于平息，我才被放了出来，我的同伴——这么说似乎有些麻烦，我们种族的名字向来复杂，这里姑且称他为Z好了——Z询问了当时事故发生的详细情况。  
我心不在焉地回答了他，同时想着它，我已经开始怀念它了，或者说【回味】更适合？吸食的那点念力早已被我消化殆尽，但仿佛令我上瘾了一般，我渴望再度接触它。  
“它是无害的。”我说。  
“当然，”Z的一根须腕像鞭子一样挥了挥，他在警告我，“你刚刚是在未经许可的情况下试图侵犯它。”  
“可它甚至不算生物，”我冷静地辩驳道，也许我仍然不对劲，以前我可没这个勇气质疑Z的判定，“我只是对它好奇。”  
我没说念力的事。  
在批判、警告甚至轻微威胁之后，Z还是无可奈何地答应了我继续观察它的请求，谁让我们这里没有旁的劳动力呢，而他自诩肩负重任。  
反正最后我依然得偿所愿。  
这次见面时，它似乎没什么精神，背靠在房间一角，它的遮挡物，或者说人造织物在那天被我剥离了，Z并没有好心地再给它穿上，它将身后的羽翅拢在身前，这次看起来形象更接近虫族了。  
我在隔离罩之外静静地观察了许久，直到它向着这边望过来。  
我骤然兴奋起来。它【感觉】得到我。  
我打开隔离罩，像上次一样温和地问候它，不过它反应不大。当然啦，我理解它。上次我大概把它吓坏了。  
我本想停在一个距离它合适的位置的，但它似乎另有意见，未等我停下来，它的指尖已在遮挡中凝聚了炽烈的光芒，随即它指向我——  
光芒在空中瞬间消散了。  
它的表情并无变化，但我的内心忽然充盈了一些陌生的情绪，大概是对它抗争失败的惋惜？爱怜？这被我们捕获的造物，还不知晓它面对的是高出它那个时空几倍的文明，也或许它根本就不理解。  
“这里是观察室，所有能量的攻击都是无效的。”我对它解释。  
这次它垂下眼，它的眼睫上方是明亮的浅碧色，像是我无数次梦回的那片海，我唯一牵挂的家园。  
我的态度不由得又柔软几分。  
但工作还是要做。  
我启动了机械臂，几乎是嫉妒地看着它们钳住它的四肢防止它反抗，随后它整个身子被扫描过一遍，打出来的报告上标明了它的数据接入口。  
我等它平静了一些才再次靠近它，其实它已经很温顺了，不过我看得出，在我的小眼睛和它对视的时候，我察觉到它身上有着一些高贵种族才有的骄傲，和我见过的一些蛮荒文明的星球种族不同，即使是那些文明的贵族，也罕有这样的气质。  
但我已认定它是造物了，便心安理得地忽视了这点。  
我一面说着不找边际的废话一边翻检它身上的零件，它没有和我交流的意思，我自得其乐而已。这次我如愿将须腕伸进了它的嘴里检查它的口腔，那里的拟热度竟然惊人的自然，温热、软滑，我忍不住握了握它嘴里的软物，被它不轻不重地在须腕的前端留下两列齿印。  
它堪称完美，即使以我们这边的文明等级来看。我几乎怀疑它是倾那个时空所有之力才造出来的人工智能，它的外表太像普通类宇宙人了，我有种自己在犯罪的错觉。  
一切还算顺利，它几乎是顺从的，也可能是懒得再做无用的反抗，但直到我开始检查他的数据接入口并试图插入的时候，它忽然踢了我一脚。  
因为机械臂固定的原因，它四肢的活动范围并不大，最多只能算是撞上了我，随即它的鞋尖陷入了我软软的皮肤表层，我注意到它的面部似乎泛起了红色。  
“滚开。”它说。

我当然没有滚开。  
都说了工作还是要做，我并不知道我哪里又冒犯了它，宇宙神在上，我这次已经很小心地减少和它的肢体触碰了，尽管它仿佛一块诱人的甜点摆在我面前，我还想和它共处更长的时间，因此处处避免再次发生意外。  
“别怕，没什么，”我安慰它，“我只是读取一下你的数据。放心，不会有意外。”  
它挣动得更厉害了点，但依旧收效甚微。  
最终数据线还是成功插入了 它两腿间的那个入口，我忽然顿悟了些什么，但随即觉得有些不可思议，甚至有些好笑，那里应该是类宇宙人生殖器的部分，但它又没有生殖器，而且人工造物不可能拥有羞耻感。  
另外一种可能再次浮现出来，又被我强硬地按了下去。  
“你只是造物而已。”我说，不知道是对它还是对我自己。  
我开始尝试输入一些指令，比如更改一下它头发的颜色，但这些都被挡了回来，我并没有暴力破解。我怜惜它。事实上，我们也无需去破解它。  
它似乎还有另一种形态，这完美符合了造物的特征，我安下心来，于是分出心神小心地观察它。  
它在整个发着光。  
像是某种夜晚才出现的陆生昆虫，又像是海洋深处的植物，那颜色美极了，我迷醉地望着它。  
“你真美，”我叹息，“你叫什么名字？”  
“朕无需告知你这怪物。”它说。  
“你叫【朕】吗？”我对它自称的方式感到可爱，“朕，朕朕。”  
它盯了我一眼，我因无法分辨它的表情有些烦躁，我注意力分散得太厉害，不小心输入了一段错误指令。  
没等我及时更正，它忽然不可控制地抖动起来，随即快速地、不间断地发出声音，翻译器显示那是一段乱码，我赶紧停止指令运行，我很想抚摸它，安慰它，但我不能碰它。  
这简直太糟糕了。  
它缓慢地恢复过来，无力地靠着一边的机械臂喘息着，体表竟还分泌出细小的汗液，这情景似乎有些眼熟，我仔细回想了一下，那天混乱的情景忽然再次造访。  
我的须腕像是再次不受控制一般向它伸去，我想抱它，发疯一般想，即使没有念力也好，我几乎将那玩意忘到九霄云外了，或许那天消化掉的那一小部分念力已成功融合在了我的脑子里。  
我想它还那样可爱地在我怀里喘息。  
但最终我还是停了手。  
我的须腕悬在他骤然睁开的眼睛前，看起来尴尬又可怜。它望着我，我看不清它眼睛里翻涌的情绪，但那使我难受。有那么一瞬间我想不管不顾地攀上它，就像那天将自己交给那股强烈的念力，假装自己并非它情绪的针对者。  
我放弃了。  
我最初的愿望依然不变，我想要长久地和它相处，如今这愿望只有更加浓烈。  
我想要把它藏起来。  
我跌跌撞撞地站起来，匆忙收起所有东西，看它再次警惕地远离我。  
“对不住。”我咕哝道。  
这次的道歉依旧是真心的，我相信它看得出来，但下次我便无法保证了。  
我的心里迅速勾勒出一个计划。


	2. 下

之后Z问起它的情况。  
“它很好。很乖，”我说，带着一丝隐秘的炫耀，“已经确定了，它应该就是人工造物。”  
Z仍然半信半疑。  
“你读取了它的数据？”他问。  
我将报告传给他，一面观察他的表情。  
“我看了回放的录像，还是觉得它有些古怪，”Z说，“你不觉得它的一些反应很像真实的生物？”  
“造物无法拥有灵魂。”我意有所指地说。  
这便是个严肃的话题了，很明显Z不愿意在这方面过多提及，因此这个问题就这样含混过去了。  
最后Z说：“既然已经确定了它的成分，下一步你知道该怎么做。也许你是对的，我们很有可能真的能找到一处适合我们生存的异时空。”  
我知道他的意思，按照计划，接下来我们该破解它的数据，追根溯源找到那些附着在它身上的念力来自何处。但现在情况在Z不知情的时候发生了一些变化。  
赶在Z再次坐在工作台前，我忽然提议到：“你要不要去看看它？”  
Z停下动作。  
我若无其事地挥动着须腕，表示自己只是无意提出一个好心的建议。  
“我们刚过跃迁点，接下来完全可以设置自动飞行，”我说，避免去看Z的眼睛，“你对念力的感知要比我高明的多，会有大的进展也说不定。”  
Z动摇了。我说过我知道他的，如果说【朕】对我来说就像一块诱人的甜点，那对于念力感知度远高于我的Z来说，那就不下于最顶级的美食。  
“好吧。去看看它。”Z下了决定。  
我跟在他身后，没忍住露出了一个意味深长的笑容。  
这次见它，它依旧保持着一个固定的姿势待在房间一角，Z进去的时候它很快望过来，又盯着我看了一眼。它分得清我和Z，我有些感动，一般来说我们对于外族人而言并不好分辨，但它认出我了，我勉强克制的心又忍不住蠢蠢欲动起来。  
朕朕。我在心里叫它的名字。  
Z要比我粗暴的多，我忍耐着看他毫不留情地调出机械臂将它整个固定在墙上，那个完全开放的姿势想必并不好受，它的脸又泛起红色。  
“你们到底是什么？”翻译器里传出它的质问。  
它大概又觉得被冒犯了，或者觉得不舒服，我听得出它在生气，但现在操纵者是Z，我只好傻乎乎地在一边对它笑，希望它能尽快平静下来，免得弄伤自己。  
可惜的是它似乎并不理解我的笑容，怒气腾腾地瞪着我。  
这样的反应再次勾起了Z的疑虑，不过我胸有成竹，在亲自扫描过它全身之后，Z不得不接受了它的确是机械造物的事实。  
接着就应该破解数据了。  
Z拿出一根传输数据线，它似乎知道了我们要做什么，果不其然地挣动起来。  
期间它向我望来一眼，我不知道它的本意是什么，但我将那理解为求救的目光。  
我几乎整个都要飘上天了，因此不假思索地阻止道：“等等。”  
Z面色不善地转过来。  
“数据我之前分析过了，没什么难的，”我打算努力说服他，但面上还是一副诚恳的样子，“你可以先提取一点它身上的念力，我觉得我们可以先解决这个。”  
这是个光明正大的引诱。就像之前我请他来看看它。  
同样的，我知道他会答应。一旦决定迈出第一步，那么接下来的那一步将变得理所当然。  
Z小心翼翼地伸出须腕，品尝了一点那极其诱人的念力。  
然后我便见到了那天我发生事故时的样子。

说实在的，这就类似一场赌博。  
我站在一边，看着Z挥舞着须腕飞速缠上它，疯狂地吸食着它周身的念力，不过很快，Z进食的速度便慢了下来。  
我露出笑容。  
这股念力果然如我所想，影响力极重，我确信Z已经神魂颠倒了，他分出一些须腕紧紧缠住它的四肢，他比我要过分的多，一只须腕插进了它的嘴里，而另一只须腕则向着数据接入口那里滑去。  
我确信我那天可不会做出这样的举动。  
朕朕发出了一些奇怪的声音，像是含混的咕哝声，它又脸红了，我叹口气，它可真爱脸红。  
我阻止了Z将自己须腕插进那个数据接入口的举动，他竟还能分出一只手抽了我一下，不疼，我根本不在意这个，要紧的是它。  
我不能触碰它，至少在计划完成之前。不过情况要远超出我的估计，它的样子令我心生燥意，我甚至怀疑之前消化的那一小股念力又重新控制了我的脑子。  
我深吸口气，捡起掉落在地上的数据线走近它，它竟还能注意到，Z的动作太急躁，啧啧的水声和吸吮声响成一片，我看见它的眼睛里忽然分泌出水珠。  
真美。我不知第多少次感叹道，随后将数据线的插头插入了那个接口。  
它小幅度地抽搐了几下，被以为它在反抗的Z缠缚得更紧，机械臂不知何时撤去了，Z肆意地摆弄着它的身子，做出方便他玩弄的姿态。  
它毫无抵抗，我们一族发情时会分泌出大量的黏液，可以轻微麻痹交配的对象，只是没想到对它似乎也有效果。  
它拥有灵魂吗？我自问。这时候Z和它都是不怎么清醒的，因此我可以放任自己想一些之前一直压抑的念头，当然，它表现得几乎像一个真正的生物，但又的确是机械造物。过于真实的人工智能其实是违反条例的，之前有过类似的实验，那些研究疯子植入了生物神经，和在机器里放进一个人没什么两样。  
但它是什么？一个附着念力的机器人？它有名字，叫【朕】，说话的时候会这样自称。我望着它，脑子翻涌着我自己也不清楚的念头。  
Z令我嫉妒。  
这算是我的计划的一部分，我尚能控制。之后它会完全属于我，我在心底激励自己。  
但我还是希望它只注意到我，本来么，原本只有我接触它，它只对我熟悉，如今我对Z拱手相让，要说完全心甘情愿自然是不可能的。  
我望着那根数据线，那根黑色的线从它两腿之间的阴影里延伸出来，沾满了透明的液体，它的双腿大张，白皙的外层皮肤被揉弄得红红的，而且湿淋淋的。它浑身都湿透了。  
Z的两根须腕搅成一股在它大腿内侧蹭来蹭去，模仿类宇宙人的性交动作，它的反应足够令人心动，仿佛真实的人一般，细腻的腿根微微颤抖，脚趾时蜷时舒，我着迷地看着它的脚心，像是一朵花，不断地展开又合拢。  
我曾将那朵花握在手心。  
我深吸一口气，压下想要亲吻它脚踝的冲动。随后我拉开了智脑面板，输入指令前我望它一眼，它的眼睛微微闭合，瞳孔已经散开了。  
我按下了指令键。

 

我以另一种方式加入了这场狂欢。  
在植入了一份温和的病毒之后，它忽然扭动起来，又深深地陷入身后的软物，它向我望来，眼睛里重新汇聚了光，很快光汇聚成珠状的水滴，它的眼角原本描绘着鲜红的色彩，如今那里晕染开来，是一片泛着水光的亮色。  
Z堵住它口部的须腕如今盘绕在它的胸部，将那两点嫣红吸吮得涨大了一倍，像是红色的珊瑚珠一般。它的嘴暂时解放了，得以吐出悦耳动听的声音，翻译器显示那是一段乱码。我就想要这个，我喜欢听这个。  
病毒很快又被它体内的程序破解。  
“朕、朕……”它断断续续地发声，“饶不了……”  
我再次植入一份新的病毒。  
它自称的时候简直宇宙第一可爱，不过现在不是增进感情的好时机，它控制不住的抖动像是某种迎合，Z渐渐得了趣，从缠绕的须腕里伸出一根特化的茎腕，那是他的生殖器。  
迟迟找不到落点令Z变得暴躁起来，我停止了输入指令，防止Z弄伤它。  
它已经说不出话了。只极其缓慢地喘着气，其实我不清楚为何机体会模拟出这个，毕竟它本不需要呼吸。  
黏液从它嘴角滴落下来，它的嘴巴微张，露出一点红红的舌尖。  
我忍不住手痒起来。我还记得握着那一点舌尖的触感，像是握着我们族新生儿脆弱柔嫩的须腕一般。  
Z突然扯断了数据线，细微的电流从连接处向上延展，它受不住似的无力挣动了几下，又被Z粗壮的须腕捆成了双腿合并的姿势。  
Z将精包放入了它温暖的腿缝中。  
他整个瘫软在那里，依旧无意识地吸取着念力，但现在已经不需要他了。  
我将它小心地拖起来，毫不留情地将Z从它身上撕下来扔在一边，Z的须腕翻卷着，毫无威胁力地向我挥舞。  
我将他扔给智脑，扫描之后的结果显示他大脑收到了永久性不可恢复的伤害。那些念力足够他余生都沉浸在高潮般的快感中。  
【是否救助？】智脑询问。  
“当然，”我对此乐见其成，随便哪个太空救助站，只要能将他踢出去，“改变航向，去最近的救助点。”  
Z总是盘踞在指示台前，像是君王丝毫没有离开领土的意思，我知道他一直看不起我，来自智商等级的优越感。不过其实驾驶飞船并不是非他不可。  
我只要对智脑发出命令就好。  
Z之后的命运便与我无关了。我将我心爱的造物带出了观察室，把它整个清理赶紧，它还没有恢复过来，因为之前数据线断裂的缘故，它似乎有些短路了。  
它这个样子堪称百依百顺。  
我将它摆弄了一会，很快便觉得无趣了，这样子的它和其他人工造物根本没什么不同，毫无反应。我喜欢它眼睛亮亮的时候看着我，那简直令我整个灵魂都为之颤抖。  
它整个人软绵绵的，我拨弄着它的头发、眼睫，还有细长的手指，Z留下的痕迹一时没法消除，我只好又一遍遍地加上自己的痕迹，将那些印记覆盖住。  
我亲吻它一遍又一遍，将它的舌尖卷出来吮吸，直到它的脸上又反射一般泛出薄红。  
那简直是我最爱的颜色了。  
我耐心地等待它醒来。

修复机体的时间要比我想的长一点。  
毕竟我之前并没有接触过这一块的知识，总算是在智脑的引导下完成了一切。  
它睁开眼时我们正驶过一处崩坍的星系，无数星球向着塌缩的地方旋转而去，像是一场盛大的流星雨。  
“朕朕。”我喊它。  
我满心欢喜。它成为我的了，我可以任何时候在任何地方碰触它，只要我想。它静静地窝在我的怀抱里，它并不知道发生了什么，不过它总会明白，它的以后都属于我了。  
“朕朕。”我又喊它。  
我对这个游戏乐此不疲，如果可以，我希望它也能回应我，叫一次我的名字。  
“不许叫朕这个。”它忽然开口。  
但之后它并没有告知真名的意愿，我给它说我的名字，它兴趣缺缺，直到我的一只须腕缠上了它的小腿，紧跟着被它紧紧抓在手里。  
“朕朕。”我兴高采烈地喊着，这算是我们第一次握手吗？  
它对我感到无奈，很快便失去了纠正我的耐心。我给它极大的自由，只是走到哪里都始终黏在它身边，它对此不快，但无可奈何。  
我只管我高兴就好。  
这里没有旁的生物了，我可以轻易压制它，将它整个紧紧缠绕住，我很少去吸食它身上的念力，如今它们更加浓郁精纯了，但我希望我和它交欢时是清醒的，压抑吸食的欲望使我痛苦，但痛到极处，是它给予我的另一种快感。  
我将我的一生都交给它了，一个未知的智能造物，我知晓它体内有着什么，一个灵魂或者一个虚影，但我不在乎。我只是不允许它离开我。  
它喜欢长久地望着飞船舱外的辰星，我不知道它是不是渴望着什么，不过他自始至终没有与我交流的意思，我便理所当然地忽略了。  
“你会一直陪着我吗？”我时常问。  
我很明白我选择了错误的伴侣，这意味着也许之后我都不能再回去自己的星球，有时候我会幻象如果它是我们星球上的雌体会如何，我应该会不顾一切地追求它，给它搭建最温暖舒适的巢穴，我要长长久久地和它做爱，射在它的外套腔里，要它给我生下无数个幼体。  
不过现在这样也好，我的须腕流连在它身后层叠的羽翅上，那里美丽的色彩从第一眼就诱惑着我，我很庆幸当初路过那个时空的时候一眼看见它。我没法不看见它。  
“我爱你。”我说。  
它并不搭理我。  
不过没关系，我可以一直说给它听。  
总归它将和我一起流浪，我们会一起去往宇宙的星尘深处。  
谁也不能将我们分开。


End file.
